In typical non-interactive applications, such as Internet Protocol television (IPTV) or Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) certified devices, video latency is important only as it relates to delaying audio to maintain lip synchronization. More video latency would entail bigger audio buffers to introduce matching latency in the audio path. However, in interactive applications, such as game screen mirroring using WiFi display, also referred to as Miracast, video latency becomes critically important for good user experience.